


The One Where They Kinda Steal a Puppy

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: his name is pronounced lewy





	The One Where They Kinda Steal a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> his name is pronounced lewy

 

College. That's one hell of a place. Margot was in Tilly's room and they were doing their world history papers. They were also drinking and watching ET.

“We should get a cat.”

“Til I'm allergic to cats.”

“A dog then.”

“Alright. We can get one tomorrow.”

“But I don't want to wait.”

“It's like three in the morning, Bunny.”

“I know where we can get one.” Tilly said ignoring Margot's previous statement. “Come on!” She put on her boots and quickly left the apartment.

Margot sighed, grabbed their jackets off the hook as well as her own boots and followed her girlfriend out. When she met up with her she was standing on the sidewalk looking at the stars. She handed Tilly her jacket and they began walking. It wasn't long before Margot figured out where Tilly was taking her. There was a pet store downtown and that was exactly where they were headed.

“How are we gonna get in?”

“You know you really live up to your nickname when you underestimate me, silly Goose.” Tilly smirked as they walked around the back of the store. “I know a guy who works here. They never remember to lock the back door.” she opened said door and smiled as she walked in.

Margot reluctantly followed, careful not to slam the door as not to alert anyone that they were there. She walked to the front of the store only to find Tilly standing in front of one of the display boxes.

“I want this one, Goose.”

“Oh my gosh, Til. He's so cute. No doubt we have to get him.” Margot said as she looked at the display description. “Jack Russell terrier, eight weeks old.”

She went to find the keys to let herself into the back room and found his box. She gently removed and cradled him as he woke. She went back out to the main store and saw Tilly walking around the store. With a stroller. When she walked up to her she found that the stroller was full of various items, “What are you doing babe?”

“Well he's gonna need some food and a bed and some toys! He's gonna need everything!”

“Okay.” Margot giggled. “He's so cute, I jut want to eat him.”

“YOU CAN'T EAT HIM!” Tilly said with a horrified face.

“I didn't mean it literally.” Margot said laughing.

“Silly Goose.”

“What shall we name him?”

“I was thinking Cooper.”

“Cooper is really cute.” Margot said. She walked over to the counter and grabbed one of the Adoption Certificates. She filled the blanks and signed before handing the pen to her girlfriend. Tilly took the pen and wrote down everything she had put in the stroller and wrote IOU and Margot's phone number before they left the store.

 

* * *

 

Margot was at work when she received a call from a number she didn't know. The bar was fairly empty so she took the call. “Hello?”

“Hi Margot, It's Louis at Oh My Paws. There was an IOU note left on the cashier's counter and a puppy missing and I was wondering if you could come up here and explain?”

She sighed, “I was wondering where that puppy came from. Tilly and I got really drunk last night. And must've broken into the store. Can you hold off on telling your manager please?”

“Yeah, Steven doesn't come in for another hour, but you have to pay for all of the stuff you guys took.”

“Done. I'll go grab Tilly and we'll be up there. Oh and Louis, thank you so much.”

“What are friends for?” Louis said before hanging up.

Margot went to the back to find her aunt and tell her she'd be taking her lunch early. After stealing Tilly from Rollin' Bayou, the two went back to the pet store. Margot paid for what they took and they went back to their apartment. While Tilly went to find the puppy, Margot made lunch.

“Goose,” Tilly called

“Yeah babe?”

“Did we get anything for poo?”

“I think so.”

“Good, because he went on the bathroom floor.”

She finished making lunch and gave Cooper some food. Tilly washed her hands and joined Margot in the kitchen.

It was going to be a challenge balancing college life and a new puppy.

 


End file.
